


Karaoke Night

by Laurakay1237



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 79s, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Smut, Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurakay1237/pseuds/Laurakay1237
Summary: You've been feeling a little neglected by Obi-Wan and decide to do something about it. It's karaoke night at 79's and you know the *perfect* song.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is lowkey my first time writing something like this, but I don't think it turned out horrible? Also, yes, I am aware Cardi B doesn't exist in Star Wars, but let a woman DREAM, ok? Anyway... enjoy! :)

It was karaoke night at 79’s and you were  _ excited.  _ Obi-Wan had been particularly absent lately, leaving you feeling neglected and needy. And after that stunt he pulled with the Senator from Byblos? Sure, his flirty, overly sweet tone was purely a negotiation tactic, but that didn’t stop you from feeling so incredibly jealous. 

You were determined to get his attention and when Anakin invited you and Obi-Wan to join the 501st at 79’s for a drink and some karaoke… you knew exactly what you were going to do. You were going to go all out for this. You curled your hair and made sure to remember to leave a hair tie on your wrist (a tool that would jump start your revenge plan). You did your makeup heavier than you normally would, a little more eyeshadow for a prominent smokey eye and winged eyeliner so sharp it could draw blood. A nice dark red lipstick finished off your look. You wore a slim-fitting black dress with a long slit up one of the legs. It went up just far enough for someone to get a glance at black, bantha-leather garter that Obi-Wan loved so much. Top it off with some black stilettos and you were ready. 

Obi-Wan picked you up outside your apartment; punctual as usual. The quick flash of surprise on his face at your outfit was enough to make you smirk. It was, however, quickly replaced by a slightly darker look and a smirk of his own. Your plan was going swimmingly.

“You look stunning tonight, darling.” he said, his voice smooth like the finest silk. 

You glanced at him briefly, choosing to instead focus your attention on your nails. “Thanks,” you muttered, picking at a cuticle. 

You could practically hear the confusion emanating from him. It was quiet as he just stared at you for a second, trying to figure out what had just happened. You were never this bratty, especially in public.

_ Boy, was he in for it. _

Anakin was waiting outside of 79’s with Padme at his side. He had his arm around her waist and you noticed Obi-Wan look away. When Anakin spotted you, he quickly put a bit of distance between him and Padme. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “He’s so obvious about it.”

You continued to look disinterested, replying only with a simple, “Yep.”

When the two of you got to the entrance to the bar, you smiled at Anakin widely. Anakin, of course, returned your smile and drew you into a tight embrace. Padme looked at the two of you knowingly. You had told her your plan… it was her dress you were currently wearing. 

“Thanks for inviting me, Anakin,” you grinned, kissing his cheek lightly. 

All of the sudden, Obi-Wan was at your side, wrapping his arm around your hip possessively. “Yes, Thank you for inviting  _ us _ .” He smiled at Anakin, but you could see something hidden behind it. A twinge of jealousy perhaps? 

There was an awkward beat between the four of you before Padme broke the silence. 

“(y/n),” she said, pulling you away from Obi-Wan’s grip, “We should get in and sign up for karaoke before the list fills up.” 

You graciously follow her, giggling like a child when you passed through the doors and into the crowded club. Padme let out a breathy laugh as well.

“You’re really riling him up,” she chuckled. 

You just shrugged. “Payback’s a bitch.” 

Soon enough, the four of you were sitting down at a table. You were catching up with Anakin and Padme over the loud and very bad singing. You hadn’t seen either of them for a while now; Anakin had been out on assignment and Padme had gone back to Naboo for some festival of sorts. This, of course, left out Obi-Wan. Technically, you hadn’t estranged him on purpose… but it was working to your advantage. 

You sipped on your drink, a fruity cocktail with just enough alcohol to get you buzzed enough to have the confidence for the next part of your plan. You would need it. 

Obi-Wan’s hand had drifted over to your leg at some point during the night ,and you had politely picked it up off of your thigh and set it back in his lap. He tried his best to conceal the offense that he had so obviously taken, but you saw it anyway, and so did Anakin. He shot you a look that said, “What are you up to?” You just continued your conversation with Padme.

“I’m going to get a refill,” Anakin announced, standing up from the table. 

Padme followed suit, “I’ll come with.” She looped her arm around Anakin’s and they disappeared towards the bar. 

“I think I’ll use the ‘fresher,” you sighed and began to push away from the table. Before you could stand up, Obi-Wan’s firm hand settled on your hip and pushed you back down. 

He looked into your eyes with a stern look on his face. You decided now was the perfect time to lull him into a false sense of security before the big reveal.

“What has gotten into you tonight?” he hissed. Your faces were dangerously close and you could feel his hot breath on your face. 

You pouted and lowered your head. Your hand drifted over his and covered it gently. “I’m sorry, baby. I just-”

You were stopped by the DJ suddenly calling out your name. 

“I’ll be right back, hun.” you said with a sickly sweet smile. You left him at the table and walked up to the stage at the back of the club, very deliberately swaying your hips. You looked over your shoulder to see Anakin sipping a martini by the bar with a very surprised expression while Padme whispered in his ear. He gave you a hasty thumbs up. 

You whispered something to the DJ as you got on the stage. He stifled a laugh.

“You want to sing  _ that song? _ ” he asked, looking through his library for it.

You just nodded and grabbed the mic. You looked directly at Obi-Wan as the song started and the background voices started singing.

“Whores in this house, there’s some whores in this house.” 

Obi-Wan’s jaw nearly dropped and the crowd went  _ wild _ .

You put the microphone to your lips and started rapping. “I said certified freak, seven days a week. Wet-ass pussy, make that pullout game weak.” You smirked at him before finally breaking eye contact. The other patrons were going hog wild and rapping along. The energy in the club had skyrocketed as you led everyone in the explicit song. 

When you found Obi-Wan in the crowd once more, he looked almost amused. Not quite the reaction you wanted, but you hadn’t gotten to the coup-de-gras yet, either. So, as soon as the verse that made you choose this song came up, you made sure to throw in a couple body rolls and raunchy dance moves. 

“Look, I need a hard hitter, need a deep stroker. Need a Henny drinker, need a weed smoker. Not a garter snake, I need a king cobra. With a hook in it, hope it lean over. He got some money, then that's where I'm headed. Pussy A1 just like his credit.  _ He got a beard, well, I'm tryna wet it. _ I let him taste it, now he diabetic.”

You saw him let out what seemed to be an incredulous laugh. One of his hands stroked his neatly trimmed beard while the other was clutching his glass of Corellian whiskey in a white-knuckle grip. His tongue darted out along his lower lip and all of the sudden you felt very warm.

“I don't wanna spit, I wanna gulp. I wanna gag, I wanna choke. I want you to touch that lil' dangly thing that swing in the back of my throat.” You sneered, sending him a wink before turning around and dropping down into a stripper drop, popping your legs out to the side. One of your legs slipped out of the slit of your dress, showing the garter on your thigh.

That sent Obi-Wan over the edge. His face went dark and it actually sent a chill through your spine. 

_ Mission complete. _

And that was when you lost him. A crowd of people had blocked your view of him and when they had cleared he was nowhere to be seen. A handful of credits lay discarded on the table and his glass was now empty. 

The song finished and you got off the stage quickly. Patrons of the club crowded around you and you had to force your way through them to get to the door. 

The cool air outside was a stark contrast from the hot and sticky air in the club. It was refreshing, but panic began to set in as you realized that Obi-Wan was still nowhere in sight. Your heart started to race as you looked around the club.

“Obi-Wan?” you called. Had you really pissed him off so bad that he left without you? No, the speeder you took down was still parked beside the club. You called his name again when suddenly you were grabbed by the back of your arm and pulled into the dark alleyway. You started to scream, but a large hand clasped over your mouth as the man pushed you up against a wall. A hand wrapped around your neck, not crushing, but just tight enough to let you know that he could crush you if he wanted to.

“You think you can get up there and act like a slut in front of the whole 501st and not get punished for it, baby doll?” his sultry voice purred into your ear. You felt the familiar brush of a coarse beard against your neck and relaxed as you realized you weren’t in any danger at all. In fact, this was where you wanted to be.

Pushed up against a wall with your jealous lover’s hand wrapped around your neck. 

He felt you relax and tightened his grip on your neck. You felt him grin against your skin and nip at it lightly. You shuddered and let out a soft moan.

“Oh…” he breathed. “Maybe… that’s just what you wanted - a punishment.” He took his hand off your mouth and reached down below the hem of your dress. His fingers found the leather of your garter and deftly unbuckled it from your thigh. He took his hand off your neck as well and replaced it with the warm leather. He tightened it just enough for it to be slightly uncomfortable and latched it into place. Placing either hand on the wall behind you, he caged you in and leaned his head down next to your ear once more. “Can’t have you forgetting who you belong to before I get home and mark you up like I want to.” 

Your knees buckled and you almost fell to the ground. God, you were in for it. 

He grabbed your wrist and led you out of the alley and into the light. His grip on your wrist was bruising. Your unconventional exit caught a few people’s eyes, but Obi-Wan held you close to his side until you got to the speeder.

“Now, behave.” he commanded, opening up the door for you and giving you a stern look. 

“Yes, sir.” you pouted.

He drew in a sharp breath. He leaned over the small door and wrapped a hand discreetly in your hair and tugged slightly. Your head went back and your neck was exposed. He looked at you with lust-blown eyes and growled, “You want me to take you right here in front of all of these soldiers, kitten?” 

You shivered, but grinned. “Yes, sir.” You moaned. You were in dangerous waters without an oar now, but you didn’t care. 

He pulled back with a grin that dripped with malice. “I don’t care.” He gave your hair a sharp tug before letting go and walking to his side of the speeder. 

The ride back to your apartment was tortuous. He drove mind numbingly slow with one hand dangerously close to the black lace thong you were wearing. Every time he got close enough to feel the fabric, however, he retracted his hand to mess with the radio or do something similar. You were practically begging with your eyes, but he never took his eyes off the traffic in front of him.

He didn’t stop ignoring you when you pulled up outside of your apartment. He got up and out of the speeder and walked towards the door to your apartment complex without so much as a glance at you. You scrambled out after him and when you got to his side he finally looked down at you. He had a dangerous gleam in his eyes, like a predator that had its prey trapped and was about to go for the kill. 

The door wasn’t even fully closed before he had you pinned against the wall with his thigh in between your legs. You kissed you ferociously, all teeth and tongue. You gasped as he pushed his leg against your barely-clothed sex and you felt him grin against you as you grinded on his thigh.

“You like that, baby doll?” he growled into your ear. His teeth grazed the shell of it and you groaned. 

“Yes.” you whispered, barely able to speak. 

“Too bad.” He pulled his leg back and grabbed you by the makeshift collar. “You’re  _ my  _ bitch, tonight.”

Before you could react, he lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his middle. He pushed you back into the wall and bucked his hips into you. His lips curled into a sneer as he nipped the skin behind your ear. 

“Obi-Wan,” you moaned, not able to stay quiet much longer. “Please.”

He pulled back from you and frowned. “As much as I adore the sounds you make… I don’t recall asking you to speak.” He bucked his hips against you again and you could feel his hard member straining against the coarse fabric of his robes. 

He lifted you, on his hips still, over to your bed and all but threw you down onto it. You felt something strong around your wrists and realized you couldn’t move them as they were pinned to the bed. Obi-Wan smirked once more. He crawled up your body and held his face over yours, distracting you with those gorgeous blue eyes of his, until you heard a tearing sound. You looked down to see that he had literally torn your dress in two from the slit up. 

“I’ll buy Padme a new dress,” he whispered in your ear and your eyes opened wide as he sat back on his haunches, straddling you. He laughed heartily, “It’s adorable that you didn’t think that I would catch on to your little stunt.”

You blushed, “I don’t know what you mean.” You strained against the Force and tried to sit up, but to no avail.

“Oh, darling,” he sighed, leaning over you once more to press a kiss to your cheek. “I caught on to your plan the moment you stepped out of your apartment with that little number on.” he paused and sucked a mark onto your neck, just above the makeshift collar. “If you wanted me to rail you, darling,” he said in between open-mouthed kisses down your chest. He looked up at you once more and smirked as he trailed down your stomach and his hands found their way between your thighs. 

“You just need to ask nicely.”


End file.
